


【双豹组】【Erik X T'challa】标记的资格 ABO

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: Alpha：ErikOmega：T'challa警告：公众场合的sex轻微Rape情节





	【双豹组】【Erik X T'challa】标记的资格 ABO

正文：

从釜山回来之后，T'challa的感觉非常不好，他意识到自己可能要进入发情期了。

T'challa整整隐瞒了自己Omega的身份三十年，作为父亲唯一的儿子，他不想让家人失望。

而他的父亲也希望T'challa能继承王位，可如果大家知道T'challa是个Omega就会非常麻烦。

瓦坎达作为一个推崇强者的国家，自然会选择一个强壮的alpha来领导大家。

所以，T'challa从16岁第一次发情开始，每一年他都会计算好自己发情期的日子，准备好足够计量的抑制剂，找一个隐蔽的地方，悄悄度过自己痛苦又羞耻的日子。

知道这个秘密的，只有T'challa的母亲，妹妹Shuri，还有她的初恋情人，Nakia。

去韩国之前，T'challa计算好了日子，距离发情期的时间足够让他完成这个任务。

可过程并不像他预期的那样，他不但没有抓住克劳，还弄回来一个CIA的特工。一件一件麻烦事接踵而来，让他偷偷给自己灌一瓶抑制剂的时间都没有。

发情期的前兆越来越明显，疲惫，忽冷忽热，身体逐渐开始散发淡淡的幽香......T'challa有些慌了。

刚回到瓦坎达，T'challa本想休息一下，可就在这时候，瓦卡比带来了一个不速之客。

Erik......N'Jadaka......

T'challa坐在王座上，尽力让自己保持冷静和清醒，他看着眼前这个桀骜不驯的男人，内心一种说不出的苦闷溢满胸腔。

当T'challa知道真相的时候，他便想到总有一天这个男人会来找自己，只是没想到这一天会来的这么快。

这是他父亲的罪，他要替父亲赎回来。

“这屋子里什么味道？”戴着手铐的男人吸了吸鼻子，空气里若隐若现的香甜气息吸引了他的注意。

此时的皇宫里，除了少数几个Beta仆人，全部都是Alpha。

Alpha对发情期的Omega非常敏感，好在此时剑拔弩张的气氛让大臣和卫兵们忽视了T'challa身上淡淡的味道。

T'challa明白此时自己的劣势，他不想和Erik周旋，在男人说出想要皇位这种别人耳朵里的疯话时，T'challa命令瓦卡比把他带走。

可想不到，Erik却在这时候表明了自己的身份。

“他有皇室的血脉...他有资格争夺王位...”一位长老喃喃的说道。

Erik一脸志在必得的看着T'challa，此时，T'challa明白，不管是为了捍卫皇室的尊严还是自己的地位，他都必须要接受挑战。

走向峡谷瀑布的时候，Shuri发现了哥哥的异样。

“哥哥...你是不是...”Shuri在洞口前拉住T'challa，用力嗅了嗅他身上的味道，欲言又止。

“Shuri，你现在马上把你那里最强力的抑制剂拿给我，还有提神的药物，快！”T'challa低声命令道。

“哥哥，你现在不能去接受挑战！”Shuri焦急的大吼道，吸引的洞口外几个卫兵向里面张望，询问国王需不需要帮助。

“安静点Shuri，我现在不能临阵脱逃，快去！照我说的话做！”T'challa尽力让自己保持冷静。

此时，几位长老，护卫队，还有众多闻讯而来人民都在等待他们的国王捍卫瓦坎达的荣誉，他不能逃走。

T'challa脱掉长袍，他的肌肤已经因为信息素而浮上一层淡淡的红色，衬托着他健康的褐色皮肤，更加的诱人，双乳也微微挺立起来。

“怎么会提前呢...”T'challa想不通，他的发情期从未提前过，可这次，似乎又急又猛烈，他明显已经觉得自己有些站不住了。

好在Shuri及时拿了抑制剂来，他混合着薄荷味儿的提神药将两者一饮而尽。

冰冷刺激的药液滑过口腔进入身体的一刻，T'challa渐渐平复体内那股燥热。

“哥哥...”Shuri担忧的看着T'challa。

“别担心，我会速战速决的。”T'challa回头给了妹妹一个宽慰的笑容，便拿起武器毅然决然的走向了挑战场。

此时，Erik已经等得有些不耐烦了，他等了这么多年，熬过人间许多无法承受的煎熬，就是为了有一天，能回到瓦坎达，为父亲报仇，然后实现他的夙愿。

T'challa看着这个满脸邪气又强壮的男人，这是一个真正的Alpha，身体里的每一块肌肉都在散发着Alpha霸道的信息素。

T'challa知道，此时如果硬拼，此时的自己可能不是这个男人的对手。T'challa毕竟是个omega，虽然从小艰苦的训练让他拥有强壮的体魄，但相比较真正的Alpha，他还是略显纤细，尤其是他的腰和大腿，一直是他的弱点。

所以，T'challa从小就学会如何在战斗中拼技巧和速度。

Erik已经脱掉了上衣，满身的鳄鱼疤和绷紧的肌肉此时让他充满了压迫感，周围的人们都忍不住倒吸一口气，这样强壮的Alpha在瓦坎达也是数一数二的。

T'challa始终让自己保持着冷静，心里默默盘算着，一会儿如何才能速战速决，正想着，祖力递过来消除黑豹神力的药物，T'challa接过来一饮而尽。

“嘿！别再拖拖拉拉了！我已经没有耐心了。”Erik叫嚣着，挥舞着手中的武器，摆出进战的姿势。

Erik从见到这个传说中的表哥时，身体里便产生了一种莫名其妙的悸动，眼前这个男人，是自己的杀父仇人之子，瓦坎达的君主。

他本以为这个男人应该是残暴丑恶的，却想不到，T'challa有着一张平和温润的面容，坚毅的眼神中竟掩盖不住一丝青涩的纯真。

Erik把这种悸动归结为自己太想战胜这个男人的兴奋感，此时，他已经迫不及待了。

就在众人以为挑战要开始的时候，T'challa突然单膝跪倒在地，他勉强用手里的武器支撑着地面，不让自己倒下去。

众人都愣住了，不知道发生什么事的Erik也没敢轻举妄动。

“不......”T'challa瞪大了眼睛，心中惊恐的否认着...原来，解除黑豹力量的药物，弱化了他刚刚喝下的抑制剂，现在，一股热潮正迅猛的从他身体的深处向浑身扩散开来。

T'challa要崩溃了，他绝不能在这时候发情，周围有上千的瓦坎达国民，如果此时他暴露了Omega的身份，羞耻的当众露出淫荡的模样，他父亲的尊严，皇室的颜面该何去何从。

“嘿，老兄，你不会想现在投降吧？”Erik勾起嘴角，露出嘲讽的笑容。

“哼，这是你最后的机会，我会让你输的心服口服。”T'challa深吸一口气，从唇齿间挤出一句话，他用最后的力气，计算好一刀制服Erik的角度，然后，他会翻身跳进瀑布里，用kimoyo联系妹妹来救自己。

计算好一切的T'challa站了起来，向Erik举起武器，准备随时扑过去。

就在这时，在一边紧张观看的Shuri突然意识到了大事不妙，她大吼一声：“哥哥！！等一下！！”

可是，已经来不及了，T'challa冲向Erik，猛的跳起来，就在这一瞬间，空气中爆发出一阵猛烈的香甜气息，在Erik的四周炸裂开来。

T'challa突然像断了线的风筝，眼神失去了焦点，他手指一松，武器掉在地上，整个人，软软的跌进了Erik的怀里，一股最甜美最诱人的气息，扑了Erik一脸。

“不......”Shuri捂住了嘴巴。

而周围的上千人，都被这甜蜜的气息震惊到无法动弹，这诱人的味道，正是从他们伟大的T'challa陛下身上散发出来的。

“嗯......”在这寂静的一刻，躺在Erik怀里的T'challa不自觉的呻吟了一声，这声音甜美又放荡，隐忍又诱人，谁也想象不到，这是瓦坎达的黑豹发出的声音。

“放开他！”Shuri吼了一声，想要冲上去，为了保护陛下的奥克耶也对着Erik亮出武器。

“呵...哈哈哈...哈哈哈哈哈...”此时，将T'challa抱个满怀的Erik突然放肆的笑出声，这是多美妙的惊喜啊，瓦坎达的国王，他的仇人，居然是个Omega，还在他的怀里发了情。

Erik低头看了看怀里的T'challa，男人已经彻底失了神志，渴望交配的表情诱人又可爱。

难怪，Erik暗暗感叹，难怪自己见到他的那一刻起就莫名其妙的悸动，那感觉，明明是Alpha见到发情的Omega时，最原始的占有欲。

“放手！你这外来的入侵者！”奥克耶将长矛对准Erik，皇家的卫兵们全都剑拔弩张的准备进攻。

不管发生什么事，T'challa毕竟还是他们的国王。

“不...”Shuri不敢相信的摇了摇头，她注意到，失了神志的哥哥，正在把Erik这个杀人魔头当成他的Alpha。

“我知道了...”Erik笑起来，当着所有人的面把T'challa打横抱了起来，迷糊的T'challa像抓住了救命的稻草，急忙抱住Erik脖子，拼命在他脖颈间嗅着，贪婪的品尝Alpha的味道。

“你们的国王，为了在你们面前伪装成Alpha，一直在使用抑制剂...我说的没错吧？”Erik笑了笑，看着Shuri。

“少废话，别拿你的脏手碰T'challa！”奥克耶想要冲上去，Shuri却拦住了她。

“奥克耶...哥哥...会死的...”

所有人都震惊的看着Shuri。

“抑制剂的副作用，还是来了吗？”此时，在一边震惊了许久的Nakia忍不住喃喃的说。

“你们都知道？”奥克耶怒吼一声，想不到公主殿下和Nakia都知道陛下的秘密，如果她也知道，她绝不会让T'challa上战场的。

T'challa的母亲已经因为眼前的景象晕了过去，卫兵赶紧将皇后殿下带走。

“抑制剂只能抑制发情却不能消除发情，长期使用的话，终有一天会全部反噬回来，所以，如果现在我不操他的话，他就会死？我说的没错吧？Shuri公主？”Erik勾起嘴角，抱着T'challa示威一般当众低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。

T'challa像得到了甘露，低吟着吮吸着男人的舌头，等Erik抽离的时候，他还一脸的不满，挣扎着想要得到更多的亲吻。

众人又愤怒又震惊，平时冷峻威严的T'challa，此时像个雌兽一般急切的乞求交配，竟莫名的诱人把持不住。

“你没有这个资格！”瓦卡比愤怒的站了出来，他绝不能把国王陛下交给这个来路不明的外人，即使他已经亮明自己尼卓布之子的身份。

“我没有资格？在这里，最有资格的就是我了。”Erik一脸藐视的扫视众人，的确，这里只有他一人有皇族的身份，Shuri虽然也是皇室，但毕竟是T'challa的亲妹妹，还是个Omega。

而他，作为堂弟，完全可以和堂哥结亲。

此时，T'challa 的大腿上已经布满了后穴流出的晶莹液体，他的身体在叫嚣着想让眼前这个男人来操他，标记他，缓解他的痛苦。

他专属于国王的骄傲已经一扫而空，像个淫荡的雌兽,甜腻的呻吟着,诱惑着他的 Alpha。他拼命抱着 Erik的脖子,在他的脸颊上,脖颈上,留下一个个湿漉漉的吻痕。

这求欢的模样, 一时间让周围的人们都蠢蠢欲动 。

“别急...” Erik小声安慰,他的忍耐力也到了极限,他决定了,王位他要, T'challa他也要了 。

Erik将 T'challa放在身后湖面中的青石板上,他要当众标记他,宣誓自己的所有权 。

他感受到周围其他Alpha的蠢动,占有欲使他浑身强大的雄性的荷尔蒙散发出来, 逼退所有对 T'challa有非分之想的 Alpha,这是他的 Omega,谁也别想动一分一毫。

他大大方方的脱掉裤子, 露出傲人的阳物。 Alpha不介意炫耀自己的性优势,越是强大的 Alpha越会以此警告其他的Alpha离自己的 Omega远一点。

嗅到冲鼻的 Alpha信息素, T'challa 张开双臂,渴望的呻吟着,扭动着, 想要吮吸Erik的阴茎,此时, Alpha 的体液是 Omega最好的良药。

“嘿!你要是敢把那个脏东西放进陛下的嘴里, 我就把你钉死在在这块石板上!”意识到 Erik的动作,奥克耶怒吼道。

Erik却肆无忌惮的笑了, 已经来不及了, T'challa已经认定 Erik是他的Alpha。

Erik当众压在他身上,在他透露出淡红色的褐色肌肤上留下一个个霸道的亲吻。

多年压抑的性欲爆发出来, T'challa 抱住Erik,放肆的呻吟着,哭叫着, 他平时温润的噪音此时发出的声音是那么甜蜜诱人, Erik已经把持不住了,他半跪着,抱起情欲中的 T'challa, 安抚似的模了模他的脖子和下巴, 指  
动着勃起的巨物,送到T'challa的嘴边。

 

浓烈的麝香气是 omega最好的春药, T'challa拼命的嗅着,失了神一般张开嘴巴,索要着。

Erik露出了满意的笑容。

众人却不忍心的闭上了眼睛。

 

下篇：

 

粗壮的阴茎在T'challa的唇边磨蹭了一下便几乎被整根没入，直戳到他的喉管，T'challa忍不住干呕几下，身体却遵循着发情的本能拼命吮吸着。

Erik也意识到自己有些急了，他放慢动作，一手抬着T'challa的下巴，一手轻轻抚摸他的后颈，配合他吮吸的频率慢慢在他嘴里挺动着。

T'challa从未做过这种事，仅凭着Omega的天性做着取悦Alpha的事，男性的巨物散发的雄性气息让发情中的T'challa满足的呻吟出声。

看到在Erik胯下痴迷的吮吸着阴茎的T'challa，Nakia心痛到转身逃离了现场。

奥克耶也越想越气，Shuri公主隐瞒她就算了，毕竟公主贵为皇室，有些事没必要向她汇报。可如此重大的秘密，Nakia作为自己的好友，居然也不肯告诉她。

她追着Nakia跑到了隧道里，叫住了她。

“Nakia，这么多年你不肯回瓦坎达，又和陛下保持着情侣的关系，就是因为这个吗？”奥克耶心痛的质问。

听到奥克耶声音，Nakia静静站住了，没有回答。

“如果你是为了陛下，欺骗别人也就算了，为什么不告诉我！也许...也许还能避免今天的事！”奥克耶越说越气。

“好吧，将军大人，我问你，如果一开始你知道陛下是Omega，你还会拥戴他做国王吗？”Nakia转过身，满脸的泪水。

山洞外还能隐约听到T'challa旖旎的呻吟声，Nakia痛苦的别过脸去。

奥克耶怔怔的站在原地，的确，如果一开始，大家都知道T'challa是个Omega，也许现在，部落间会因为王位而争夺不断，正是因为T'challa以强大的Alpha身份才能稳住瓦坎达的局面。

“那我们...就这么眼睁睁的看着T'challa被那个杀人魔头.....”奥克耶眼眶发红，咬牙切齿，标记那个词却始终说不出口。

“不然我们要怎么办？你又不是没看到T'challa他......！”Nakia心痛的捂住胸口。

“趁他还没有得手，我去杀了他！”奥克耶拿起长矛。

“不行！”Shuri突然出现在她们身后。

“公主殿下！那是你哥哥！”

“正因为他是我哥哥！”Shuri大吼一声，山洞中满是回音。

Nakia和奥克耶怔怔的看着一脸悲痛的公主殿下。

“这些年，我一直想研究出可以彻底抑制发情和转变Omega体质的药，哥哥也做了很多尝试.....可是一直也没有成功，哥哥已经整整经历过14次发情了，每次都是靠药物挺过来...所以这次...”Shuri说不下去了。

三个人陷入了沉默。

普通Omega最多能挺过五次没有Alpha的发情期，而T'challa，为了瓦坎达，所忍受的煎熬难以想象。

“可是...我们总要做点什么...”奥克耶无力的说。

“奥克耶，你和我去把在场的人疏散开，Nakia，你去哥哥的寝宫，为他准备食物和清理身体用的东西，第一次经历发情的Omega会很辛苦...”Shuri平静的下达命令，现在，她要替哥哥承担一些事情了。

回到瀑布前，Shuri被眼前的景象吓了一跳，一部分Omega因为接受不了激烈的交配场面，已经离开了。剩下的Alpha都怔怔的站在原地，被空气中甜美的香气和国王陛下诱人的呜咽声吸引。

Erik已经把T'challa身上唯一的遮蔽物扯下来丢在一边，整个人压在他身上，奋力的栾干着。

他背后的肌肉因为兴奋而紧绷到线条分明，筋肉强壮的双臂将T'challa紧紧固定在身下，膝盖顶着两条修长顺滑的大腿，粗壮滚烫的阴茎深深埋进湿滑的肉穴里，每一下都插到最深。

如果一开始，Erik决定标记T'challa是为了王位，那么此时此刻，他已经全身心的投入到这场酣畅淋漓的性爱中。T'challa甘美卓绝的肉体像一个宝藏，吸走了Erik的全部理智。

有那么一瞬间，Erik甚至觉得什么瓦坎达的宝藏，美丽的夕阳，一定都是身下这个甜美的Omega。

“你们在亵渎陛下吗！还不快滚！”奥克耶大声呵斥着，让失了神的Alpha们醒悟过来。

“祖力！快，宣布挑战结束，让所有人离开！”Shuri跑到祖力身边，这个老臣此时正因为震惊和心痛满眼泪痕。

听到后面的声音，Erik吸了一口气，强迫自己放慢了动作，他的阴茎还卡在柔嫩的肉穴中，安抚性欲中的T'challa。

“如果现在宣布结束，那王位就是我的了。”Erik直起双臂支撑身体，回过头挑衅似的看了一眼身后的人群。

T'challa因为Erik放慢了动作而不满的哼出声，两只手在Erik身上抓来抓去，想拉回远离他的Alpha。

“你...你这是乘人之危...！！！”祖力大声呵斥道。

“乘人之危？呵......”Erik勾起嘴角，露出危险的笑容，他抱起T'challa背对着身后的众人坐了起来，把赤裸的T'challa抱进怀里，这个姿势，身后的众人只能看见T'challa被热潮和激烈的性爱折磨到虚脱的脸无助的靠在Erik的肩膀上，他光裸的身体则被Erik强壮的身体挡得严严实实。

Erik用面对面的姿势抱着T'challa，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，这个姿势几乎把整根巨物都插进了饱经折磨的肉穴里，一股粘腻的淫液顺着粗壮的肉柱挤压着流了出来。

T'challa抱紧Erik的脖子，舒爽的仰起头，呻吟出声。

“我的哥哥，T'challa，告诉他们，你的Alpha是谁？”Erik侧过头，在T'challa的耳边低声蛊惑道。

“......”T'challa正沉浸在舒爽的高潮中，已经听不懂Erik在说什么了。

“告诉他们，T'challa，你的alpha是谁？”Erik耐心的教导着，下体开始慢慢向上挺动，刺激着T'challa敏感的后穴。

“N...N'jadaka...”T’challa沙哑的声音呆呆的喊着男人的名字，伴随着阵阵舒爽的喘息。

“以后，你要听从谁的支配，永远服从于谁？”

“N'jadaka......”T'challa双眼无神，满脸情欲的机械重复着Erik的名字，Omega的本能，让他把自己Alpha的名字，牢牢地刻进他的骨血里。

Erik得意又满足的笑了，众人无奈又悲愤，只得忍气吞声的承认他们的新国王，祖力将豹牙项链留在了祭坛上，便和奥克耶他们疏散了人群。

他们没有办法靠近Erik，男人充满占有欲的信息素太过强大，硬生生逼退了所有Alpha。

他们只得将T'challa和新一任国王留在瀑布上，直到黄昏，守在外面的卫兵还能听到前任陛下甜腻的喘息声。

 

T'challa是在自己的床上醒过来的，窗外已陷入夜色，他的身上已经被换上干净的衣服，房间里没有任何人。他感觉浑身又热又软，心底却本能的溢出被信息素填满的满足感。

虽然热潮冲昏了T'challa的头脑，可却不会让他失忆，此时，他能清晰地回忆起自己在众人面前淫荡的模样和摇尾求欢的卑微嘴脸。

T'challa痛苦的闭上眼睛。

“嘿，你醒了？还想要吗？”这时，耳边传来Erik的声音，男人充满磁性的嗓音尾音上扬，可以听得出此时的Erik心情不错。

T'challa没有回应，这个男人将他的自尊踩在脚下，碾得粉碎，他不想看到对方来示威的表情。

可他的身体，却因为Erik的声音产生悸动，甚至心底还漾出一丝甜蜜和想要靠近他的欲望。

该死的信息素，该死的Omega本能，每个被标记的Omega都无法拒绝自己的Alpha。

“嘿，怎么了，不开心吗？”Erik在床边坐下，他只穿了一件长袍，敞开的衣摆露出精壮的肌肉，他伸手摸了摸T'challa的脸颊，像在爱抚自己的Omega，即温柔又让T'challa无法抗拒。

从Erik的声音里，T'challa甚至听出一丝关心的意味，这让他怀疑自己是不是听错了。。

“你已经得到你想要的了，还来这里做什么？”T'challa冷冷的说，翻身想从床上坐起来，可热潮还没有完全褪去，他的身体还使不上力气。

“你觉得我想要什么？”Erik饶有兴趣的看着T'challa，反问道。

T'challa抬起头看着Erik，觉得对方在明知故问。

看着眼前这个被自己标记过的男人，正一脸防备的看着自己，Erik想了想，凑到他的耳边，用蛊惑的语气轻声说道：“我改变主意了，T'challa，我们来做个交易怎么样？”

T'challa没有说话，一脸疑惑的看着男人，等着他继续说下去。

“国王还是你来做，我会留在你身边，你负责管理瓦坎达，我负责帮你把不听话的人都杀掉，怎么样？”

T'challa愣了愣，没想到Erik会说出这种话，他满脸不解的看着笑的一脸邪气的Erik。

“你想怎么样？”T'challa试探的问。

“我没想怎么样。”看T'challa没有做出自己预期的反应，Erik悻悻的直起身，“说真的，我到现在对瓦坎达的好感还是为零，不过...”Erik话锋一转，继续说：“因为你，我倒是可以考虑换个和你们相处的方式。”

“那我该说谢谢吗？”T'challa的双手还紧紧抓着被子，眼前的男人，让他总也忘不掉瀑布上那一幕，可瓦坎达毕竟是他的故乡，父亲的遗愿还在他的肩膀上，他不能退缩。

“谢谢倒不用，不过...”说到这，Erik凑过去，把手伸进被子，摸着T'challa紧实平坦的小腹。他刚刚在这里成结，满满的射进了自己的精华。

“你可以...给我生个孩子。”。

从标记了这个男人以后，Erik便对T'challa产生了莫可名状的好感，他觉得，他们可以重新来过。

T'challa浑身一抖，他没想到Erik能提出这样的要求，能为Alpha生孩子是每个Omega本能的心愿，他的每一根神经都条件反射的说着愿意，纵使他的理智还在，T'challa陷入了沉思——他Omega的身份不可能隐藏一辈子，在Erik之前，瓦坎达也确实没有能和他匹配的Alpha。另一方面，Erik，也就是N'jadaka，如果两个人能结合，他即赎了父亲的罪，也稳住了这个不安分的危险分子，似乎也是个不错的结果......

何况，他现在也没有选择的余地了。

“可是......”想到这儿，T'challa有些犹豫，他对自己是否还能胜任国王担忧：“所有人都知道我是个Omega，可能没有办法服从我了。”

“别担心。”Erik说着，从口袋里掏出那串豹牙项链，细心的给自己的Omega戴上，语气温和又坚定的说：“谁若是敢不服从你，或背后议论你，我就马上杀了他。”

T'challa愣愣的看着Erik，也许是信息素在作怪，从标记T'challa开始，Erik就控制不住想要保护他的意愿，而T'challa也因为男人强大的信息素而感到安心。

Omega的热潮期不会一次就结束，刚刚平复了一会儿，T'challa体内的热潮似乎又开始泛滥了，甜蜜的信息素在昏暗的房间里荡漾开来，Erik被这诱人的味道蛊惑着，靠近他的Omega，T'challa闭上眼睛，温顺的接受了Erik的亲吻。

全文 完


End file.
